Sanctuary Hills
(Nachkrieg) }} Sanctuary Hills, einfach auch als Sanctuary bekannt, ist ein Ort im Commonwealth von Massachusetts in Fallout 4. Hier lebte der Einzige Überlebende mit seiner Familie vor dem Großem Krieg in dem Haus von Morgen. Nach dem Krieg ist Sanctuary Hills der erste der möglichen Orte, an dem der Spieler eine Siedlung verwalten kann. Hintergrund Sanctuary Hills ist ein etwa anderthalb Kilometer entfernter Vorort von Concord, welcher in den 2070er Jahren errichtet wurde. Der Ort befindet sich auf einer kleinen Insel und ist nur über eine Holzbrücke erreichbar und besteht aus 14 Fertigteilhäusern. Hier lebte der Einzige Überlebende mit seinem Partner, seinem Sohn und Codsworth, seinem Roboter-Butler. Am 23. Oktober 2077 starteten die Bewohner von Sanctuary gerade in ihr Wochenende, als im Radio und im Fernsehen von Atomexplosionen in New York und Pennsylvania berichtet wurde. Um 9:47 wurde Boston von einem Nuklearsprengkopf getroffen und Sanctuary Hills wurde Sekunden später von den Druckwellen getroffen. Ausgewählte Bürger, die sich einen Platz in Vault 111 in den Wäldern hinter Sanctuary Hills gesichert hatten, flohen dorthin, um dem atomaren Feuer zu entkommen. Nach dem Krieg wurde Sanctuary Hills zerstört und die einzigen Einwohner sind RAD-Kakerlaken, Blähfliegen und Codsworth. Glücklicherweise kommen nur wenige gefährliche Tiere nach Sanctuary. Manchmal greifen Raider, Supermutanten, Ödland-Kreaturen oder Gunner die Siedlung an, wenn sie weiter ausgebaut worden ist. Jedoch bleiben diese immer auf niedrigen Stufen, was es recht leicht macht, Sanctuary gegen Feinde zu verteidigen. Die Ruinen der Siedlung wurden eine mögliche Siedlung für die Überlebenden des Quincy-Massakers, angeführt durch Preston Garvey, die im nahegelegenen Concord im Museum der Freiheit gefangen sind. Nach der Quest Wenn die Freiheit ruft wird Sanctuary Hills die erste Siedlung der Commonwealth Minutemen nach ihrer Vernichtung in Quincy. Aufbau Aussehen Sanctuary ist ein kleiner Ort am nordwestlichen Rand der Karte, unweit entfernt vom Vault 111 im Nordwesten und der Red-Rocket-Raststätte südöstlich. Beide genannten Orte besitzen eine Wegverbindung zu Sanctuary (Vault 111 über einen kleinen Feldweg, Red-Rocket-Raststätte via Straße). Südlich befinden sich die Wicked-Shipping-Flottenliegeplätze, die aber keine direkte Wegverbindung zu Sanctuary besitzen. Dieser Ort besteht aus den (mittlerweile verfallenen) Häusern vor dem Bombenfall und einer Straße, die sich durch die Siedlung zieht. Diese Straße führt auf der einen Seite über eine Brücke Richtung der Red-Rocket-Raststätte (südöstlich) und am anderen Ende in einem Wendekreis, welcher um einen größeren Baum führt. Südlich wird der Ort durch einen Bachlauf begrenzt, der zum Teil zum bebaubaren Siedlungsgebiet gehört und mit einer teilweise verfallenen Holzbrücke überquert werden kann, die Sanctuary mit der Straße Richtung Süden verbindet. Die Siedlung wird baulich durch eine Mauer vom Bach begrenzt, die sich fast vollständig entlang des bebaubaren Gebietes befindet. Im Norden befindet sich ein bewaldetes Gebiet, das zum Hügel des Vault 111 gehört und nicht bebaubar ist. Sanctuary ist zu Beginn auch der Aufenthaltsort von Codsworth, der das Haus des Protagonisten "hütet", bis dieser den Vault 111 erstmals wieder verlässt und ihn im Rahmen der Haupthandlung antrifft. Als Siedlung Sanctuary ist der erste Ort, an dem man eine Siedlung errichten kann. Im Rahmen der Haupthandlung wird dieser Ort zwangsweise zur ersten Siedlung gemacht (es werden Personen zugewiesen, welche nicht verschoben werden können). Drei der Häuser dieser Siedlung sind derart verfallen, dass sie vollständig abgetragen werden können, sobald der Protagonist die Haupthandlung weit genug geführt hat. In diesem Fall stehen diese drei Plätze als Grundfundamente zur Verfügung. Eines davon befindet sich direkt neben der Brücke, eines neben dem gelben Haus (welches die Werkbänke beinhaltet) und eines am Wendekreis. Der Baum am Wendekreis ist einer der wenigen, der nicht abgetragen werden kann. Da bis auf die Häuser, die abtragbar sind, alle anderen zur Landschaft gehören (d.h. statisch sind) und damit nicht zum Siedlungslimit zählen, lassen sich hier ohne größere Bebauungen Schlafplätze einrichten. Sämtliche Gebäude beinhalten unterschiedlich viele Gegenstände, die entweder verwertet oder gelagert werden können. Ressourcen Hinter dem gelben Haus befindet sich ein umzäunter Bereich, in dem sich einige bewirtschaftbare Pflanzen befinden. Zur Wasserversorgung kann am Fluss, der südlich der Siedlung verläuft, eine Wasseraufbereitungsanlage aufgestellt werden. Aufgrund des relativ großen Gebiets (im Vergleich z.B. mit Tenpines Bluff) ist die Stromversorgung (zum Beispiel bei bestimmten Geschütztürmen) unter Umständen eine Herausforderung. Angriffe Sanctuary wird wie jede Siedlung ab und zu angegriffen. Offensichtlich ist der Zugang über die Brücke. Spieler sollten jedoch darauf achten, dass die Siedlung teilweise auch vom Norden aus angegriffen wird (z.B. durch Supermutanten). Bemerkenswerte Beute Das Haus von Morgen * Grognak der Barbar, Ausgabe 3 - auf der Küchentheke * Du bist S.P.E.C.I.A.L.! - in Shauns Kinderzimmer unter der Anrichte. Gewährt +1 auf ein ausgewähltes SPECIAL-Attribut. * Shauns Kinderbett, ein einzigartiges Kinderbett - in Shauns Kinderzimmer. Wurzelkeller * Drei Goldbarren um und auf dem Safe. Infos * Eines der Gebäude beinhaltet ein Terminal, welches Hinweise darauf gibt, dass Sanctuary in der Abwesenheit des Protagonisten zeitweise als Drogenumschlagplatz verwendet wurde. * Versucht man Sanctuary Hills in der Vorkriegs-Zeit auf einem anderen Weg als durch Vault 111 zu verlassen wird die Atombombe sofort explodieren und man stirbt auf der Stelle. * Auf einer kleinen Insel südwestlich von Sanctuary Hills befindet sich ein Militärfahrzeug mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und einer Munitionskiste die zwischen Müllcontainern und ein paar Leuchtpilzen versteckt ist. * Nördlich der Stadt wohnt ein einzelner Raider mit einem Hund. Der Raider wird nach und nach respawnen. * Es gibt vier Briefkästen, auf denen Namen stehen. "Rosa" direkt gegenüber dem Haus des Spielers, "Hawthorne" vor dem ersten Haus auf der linken Seite wenn man über die Brücke kommt, "Russell" zur Rechten direkt nachdem man die Brücke überquert hat, und "Able". In der Vorkriegsversion kann man diese Namen jedoch nicht erkennen. * Es gibt eine zufällige Begegnung bei denen man von Wilden Ghulen, die die Namen der Vorkriegsnachbarn des Einzigen Überlebenden haben, angegriffen wird. Diese Begegnung kann sich auch dann wiederholen, wenn man die Ghule tötet. * Die weißen Lattenzäune die um die Häuser herum aufgezogen wurden zählen zum Gegenstandslimit für die Siedlung. Man sollte sie verschrotten um Platz für nützlichere Dinge zu schaffen. * Wird Sanctuary Hills angegriffen kommen die Angriffe entweder über die Brücke im Süden, über den Weg im Norden oder sogar aus dem Osten. * Der Wasserspeicher von Concord verwendet auch in der Vorkriegszeit das Nachkriegsmodell. * Im Haus des Chemdealers befinden sich zwei große blaue Container. * Die Vorkriegsversion wird in den Spieldateien nicht tatsächlich von der Atomexplosion verändert; stattdessen handelt es sich bei der Nachkriegsversion um einen separaten Ort und der Spieler wird nach der Vault-111-Sequenz in die Standard-Spielkarte versetzt. Das alte Sanctuary Hills kann mit dem Konsolenbefehl besucht werden Verbundene Quests * Krieg bleibt immer gleich * Zeitreisen für Anfänger * Die Molekularstufe (optional; nur, wenn sich der Spieler von den Minutemen helfen lässt) * Wenn die Freiheit ruft * Sanctuary Als Siedlung gibt es ab und zu Missionen, welche den Schutz der Siedlung sicherstellen sollen - in der Regel das Töten bestimmter Ghule. Der Ort wird bedingt zufällig gewählt, führt jedoch oft zu den nahe gelegenen Wicked-Shipping-Flottenliegeplätzen. Es können aber auch andere Orte, wie der Super Duper Mart vorkommen. Vorkommen kommt nur in Fallout 4 vor. Hinter den Kulissen * Sanctuary Hills scheint sich an dem Ort des Minute Man National Historical ParksMinute Man National Historical Park, dt. Wikipedia zu befinden da sich beide Orte nordwestlich von Concord auf der anderen Seite des Concord RiversConcord River, dt. Wikipedia befinden; die Brücke die man überquert, um nach Sanctuary zu kommen ist auch identisch mit der Old North BridgeOld North Bridge, dt. WikipediaVergleich mit der echten Brücke und das Marker-Symbol für Sanctuary ist auch ident mit der Minuteman-Statue auf einer Seite der Brücke (allerdings auf der Falschen). * Die Häuser in Sanctuary Hills basieren auf sogenannten Lustron-FertighäusernLustron prefabricated houses, engl. Wikipedia die nach dem 2. Weltkrieg gebaut wurden um die große Nachfrage beim Wohnbau aufgrund der heimkehrenden Soldaten zu stemmen. Fehler * Nachdem man in die Siedlung schnellgereist ist werden sich manche Einwohner von Sanctuary Hills auf den Dächern mancher Häuser befinden, besonders bei dem mit der Werkbank unter dem Dach. Dies macht jegliche Interaktion sehr schwierig oder unmöglich. Um dies zu beheben kann man so vorgehen: ** 2-3 Mal erneut nach Sanctuary Hills schnellreisen. ** Warten, bis die entsprechenden NPCs vom Dach gegangen/gefallen sind. ** Mithilfe der Werkstatt Treppen zu den Dächern bauen ** Eine Powerrüstung mit Jetpack verwenden. * Es gibt Fälle bei denen, nachdem man alle potentiellen Minutemen-Quests bei denen man am Ende Preston Garvey Bericht erstatten muss beendet hat, alle Siedler, inklusive Mama Murphy und Preston Garvey, in das Museum der Freiheit zurückgekehrt sind ohne eine Möglichkeit, sie wieder nach Sanctuary zu schicken. * Manchmal wenn man nach Sanctuary Hills schnellreist wird ein Vertibird über der Siedlung erscheinen und kurz dort schweben, bevor er die Kontrolle verliert und in die Siedlung stürzt. * Hat man Läden aufgebaut werden alle Siedler um diese herumstehen ohne sich zu bewegen, bis man die Läden wieder verschrottet. Eine Schnellreise kann diesen Fehler nicht beheben. * Überprüft man die Statistiken der Siedlung für Sanctuary Hills im Pip-Boy werden dort falsche Zahlen, wie 0 Verteidigung oder 0 Betten, angezeigt. Dies hat keinen Effekt auf die Siedlung an sich und die Zahlen sollten sich von selbst korrigieren, wenn man das nächste Mal nach Sanctuary Hills schnellreist - die Zufriedenheit kann jedoch sinken (besonders dann wenn man lange nicht in Sanctuary war und den Bug nicht bemerkt hat.) * Verwendet man den Rekrutierungsfunkstrahl in Sanctuary Hills führt dies zu verbuggten Quests von den rekrutierten Siedlern, die man nicht abschließen kann (nur von namenlosen Siedlern). * Es gibt einen unsichtbaren Ahornbaum in der nördlichen Ecke hinter dem geleben Haus das nördlich an das blaue Haus mit dem Keller angrenzt, den man verschrotten kann. Man kann ihn normalerweise nicht sehen, aber seine Umrisse werden im Werkstattmodus gelb leuchten. * Manchmal werden die Siedler den Spieler nach einer Schnellreise nach Sanctuary Hills angreifen. Um dies zu beheben muss man einfach den Speicherstand neu laden. * Manchmal, wenn man Minutemen-Quests von Preston Garvey erhält, die mit Sanctuary Hills zu tun haben kann man manchmal den Siedler nicht finden mit dem man sprechen soll, um die Quest zu beginnen. Dies führt dazu, dass die Quest innerhalb von ein paar Ingame-Tagen fehlschlägt. * Die Bauzone östlich von Sanctuary erstreckt sich weit über die grüne Grenze im nordöstlichen Bereich des Ortes in Richtung Osten hinaus. Galerie Vorkriegszeit FO4 pre-war Sanctuary Hills1.jpg FO4 pre-war Sanctuary Hills2.jpg FO4 pre-war Sanctuary Hills3.jpg FO4 pre-war Sanctuary Hills4.jpg|Minuteman-Statue bei der Brücke SPECIAL_book_pre-War.jpg|Du bist S.P.E.C.I.A.L.!-Buch FO4 pre-war Sanctuary Hills flamingos.jpg|Vorkriegs-Flamingo FO4_Sanctuary_Hills_home_Sole_Survivor.jpg|Das Haus des Einzigen Überlebenden vor dem Krieg FO4_Sanctuary_Hills_kitchenroom.jpg|Küche FO4_Sanctuary_Hills_Bedroom_Sole_Survivor.jpg|Schlafzimmer Sanctuary Hills concept art E3.png|Konzeptzeichnung der Vorkriegszeit Sanctuary Hills pretty.jpg Fo4_Sanctuary_Hills_Sign_Art.jpg|Willkommensschild Nachkriegszeit FO4 Sanctuary post-war aerial.jpg|Luftaufnahme von Sanctuary FO4_Grognak_the_Barbarian_in_Sanctuary_Hills.png|Grognak der Barbar FO4 Santuary Chem dealer terminal and Safe.jpg|Gesperrtes Terminal (Einsteiger) und ein verschlossener Safe (Einsteiger) im Haus des Chemdealers FO4 Sanctuary floor safe.jpg|Verschlossener Safe (Fortgeschritten) unter der Babykrippe FO4 Sanctuary safe.jpg|Verschlossener Safe (Einsteiger) im Haus östlich des Hauses von Morgen. FO4 Sanctuary root cellar entrance.jpg|Eingang zum Wurzelkeller Sanctuary Hills post-War launch trailer.png|Screenshot aus dem Fallout 4 Trailer Sanctuary Hills post-War.png|Post-War concept art. Fo4 Sanctuary Hills E3 concept_art.png|E3-Konzeptzeichnung. Art of Fo4 Sanctuary Hills concept art.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4''-Konzeptzeichnung. Fo4_Misty_Lake_Near_Sanctuary_Art.png|See an der westlichen Seite von Sanctuary. Einzelnachweise en:Sanctuary Hills es:Sanctuary Hills hu:Sanctuary Hills ja:Sanctuary Hills ko:생츄어리 힐스 pl:Sanctuary Hills pt:Sanctuary Hills ru:Сэнкчуари uk:Сенкчуарі zh:庇護山丘 Kategorie:Sanctuary Hills